


Where Blueprints Meet Mnemonics

by out_there



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahone's interest, obsession, whatever you want to call this, is all about that first escape. Michael's skin is a puzzle, a way for Mahone to pull his mind apart and work out what makes him tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Blueprints Meet Mnemonics

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sdwolfpup/profile)[**sdwolfpup**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sdwolfpup/)'s vid [Like A Stone](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/447692.html?style=mine). *fans self* Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aurora_84/profile)[**aurora_84**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aurora_84/) for checking details and encouraging a public posting.

Alex takes his time. There's a part of Michael that hates it: hates the slow trail of fingers down his chest the same way he hates the endless heat of Sona; hates the sliding warmth of Alex's mouth like he hates the endless filth here, dirt on his skin and under his nails, ground all the way down to his bones like it'll never wash out. But he understands.

Of course he does.

Mahone's interest, obsession, whatever you want to call this, is all about that first escape. It's wrapped up in the lines across his torso, twisting down his back. His skin is a puzzle, a way for Mahone to pull his mind apart and work out what makes him tick. So he bears the careful explorations, catalogues inside his head where blueprints meet mnemonics, where measurements meet codes.

He lets Alex run his tongue down the upstairs corridor of Fox River, past the guard's post and pausing at a cell.

"I never," Alex says, lifting his head but keeping sharp eyes focused on Michael's chest. "This one. I never worked out what it meant."

One long finger taps an inked triangle etched into his bottom right rib. Michael doesn't even have to think. He just raises a hand, turns it palm-up and lines the matching triangle on the inside of his forearm against the one on his chest.

"The door in the main guard post. Opened to less than that angle, the alarm wouldn't sound." Michael doesn't lift his head from the floor. He stays where he is and watches Mahone trace the two marks, eyes staring hungrily at Michael's skin.

Mahone feathers fingertips along Michael's wrist and wets his lower lip.

"Your sins engraved upon your flesh," Alex says, head shaking for a second before he looks up and meets Michael's gaze. "Did you even consider something less permanent?"

Closing his eyes, Michael says, "Wouldn't have worked." He doesn't admit that he never really thought about it, never investigated other options. He'd been too busy investigating every other aspect of the plan.

"Wasn't important enough," Alex says. Sometimes, Michael thinks Alex doesn't need the schematics, the tattoos; he already has the map for inside Michael's head.

Michael forces himself to smile, to make this a joke. "Vanity wasn't a high priority."

Alex raises an eyebrow. His answering smile is sharp and pitying, but at least he doesn't call Michael on the almost-lie, on side-stepping what Alex actually meant. Instead, he leans down and traces letters with his tongue, pushes one hand down Michael's stomach. His fingers move with certainty, nothing slow and restrained now, until he wraps fingers around Michael's too hard cock.

He jerks Michael off hard and fast. Still mouthing tattoos, thankfully ignoring Michael when he groans, when he can't stop a _yes_ or a _please_ from escaping, Alex keeps those long fingers moving.

Until Michael buries his head against Alex's shoulder, claws fingers into the muscle of Alex's back and bites down hard as he comes.


End file.
